Requiem For The Living
by ame to ai
Summary: Setelah yang terjadi di era feodal, Kagome pikir bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dalam kenormalan. Tapi, ia salah. Kini, ia terdampar di Georgia. Bersama teman-teman barunya, setiap hari, ia berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dari ancaman kelompok manusia lain dan teror mayat berjalan yang mengerikan! Inter(or not)connected one-shot/drabbles IYxTWD. Warns: Blood and Gore.
1. Within A Deep Forest

Chapter 1 – Within A Deep Forest.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha nor The Walking Dead. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Series: IYxThe Walking Dead.

Rate: M (Oh, ayolah, ini Walking Dead!)

Warnings: Blood and gore.

Notes: Takes place in season 2.

Walker: Salah satu sebutan untuk zombie di TWD universe.

* * *

Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sebahu berayun tiap kakinya menghentak tanah gembur itu. Mata birunya yang terselimuti oleh ketakutan menatap ke sekeliling dengan nyalang. Perintah untuk terus berlari dengan matahari senja di sisi kiri bahu terlupakan saat ada gerombolan mayat hidup yang menghadang. Gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain panik, memutar arah, dan kian dalam memasuki perut hutan.

Tak ada jalan lain selain terus bergerak menerobos bayang-bayang pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang, meski tak tentu arah karena sang surya telah lama tergelincir dari singgasananya, ia terus bergerak menembus belantara hingga belasan menit berikutnya. Tak peduli puluhan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kedua telapak kakinya, tak hirau lagi akan getar hebat di lututnya, dan mengabaikan paru-paru yang terasa mengerut di dalam dadanya, ia terus berlari, dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk hidupnya, demi nyawanya.

Setelah kedua tungkainya tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuh kecilnya dan keadaan dirasa cukup aman, Sophia menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon. Sayangnya, sebuah erangan mendadak muncul dari sampingnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan matanya pun terbelalak, sesosok mayat pemangsa dengan setengah bagian wajah yang sudah hancur hanya berjarak setapak darinya; bau busuk melingkupi indra penciumannya, dua lengan yang telah moyak itu terjulur, berusaha menggapai, mulut serakah berlumur darah itu bertambah lebar kala sepasang mata lapar itu menatapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih sebuah batu besar yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia mengangkat, lalu menghantamkan benda itu sekuat tenaga ke kepala makhluk yang menyerangnya.

Bunyi retak yang menjijikan dan mengerikan terdengar. Sedetik kemudian, _walker_ itu terhuyung-huyung sebelum terjerembab di tanah.

Sophia lantas memutar tumit untuk berlari, celakanya, ia tersandung oleh akar pohon yang menyembul di permukaan bumi. Gadis itu terjatuh dengan kedua lutut dan tangan di tanah, tepat di samping _walker_ yang hanya berhasil ia jatuhkan sementara. Tatkala ia hendak bangkit, salah satu kakinya sudah ditarik. Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya sambil terus merangkak, mencoba menjauh, ia menghentakkan kaki sekuat mungkin berkali-kali agar pegangan itu terlepas. Dan usahanya menemui hasil, lekas-lekas ia berdiri dan hendak berlari ketika sebuah tangan lain berhasil menangkap bahunya.

Dua tangan _walker_ lain menahan kaki-kakinya. Kini penyerangnya ada dua. Cengkraman-cengkraman itu tak dapat ditepisnya, gadis itu hanya dapat membalik badan, menatap sang pemangsa. Sophia tidak terkesiap, ia bahkan tak dapat berkedip, sekujur tubuhnya seperti membeku tatkala seluruh dunia menjadi samar. Yang teramat terang di penglihatannya saat itu adalah; sejumput rambut yang menempel di kulit kepala yang telah tercabik-cabik, dua mata menakutkan tanpa kehidupan, darah menghitam yang ada di sekitar dagu, dan mulut menganga lebar milik makhluk terkutuk yang hendak menggigitnya.

Sedetik sebelum ia menutup kelopak mata dengan pasrah dan menyambut kematian, ia melihat ujung panah yang runcing menyembul tepat di dahi _walke_ r itu. Bidikan jitu. Bunyi udara yang terobek saat sebuah anak panah melesat membuat rasa syukur yang tak terperi melesak ke seluruh rongga dadanya. Dua detik berikutnya, giliran _walker_ yang hendak menggigit kakinya yang mendapat giliran. Kedua makhluk itu kini telah tumbang. Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dan suara yang penuh kelegaan, Sophia membisikkan nama satu-satunya pria yang ahli memanah yang ada di kelompoknya, "Daryl?"

Sayangnya, kelegaan Sophia tak bertahan lama. Kemalangan lain menyusul hanya dalam hitungan detik; Ia mendengar geraman, saat ia menoleh dan berusaha mencari sumber suara, tiba-tiba, tangan-tangan kelabu sudah menangkap kepala dan lengan kirinya. Kemudian, gigi-gigi tajam itu terbenam ke dalam kulitnya. Ia mendengar suara jerit dari kejauhan, disaat yang sama, sebongkah kecil daging telah terkoyak dari tubuhnya, cairan hangat mengalir di dada juga punggungnya.

Dan, warna merah perlambang kehidupan menyembur ke segala arah.

.

.

.

 **Hari berikutnya di tempat yang berbeda ...**

"Daryl!" Panggil Rick.

Pria yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap anggota polisi yang menjadi ketua dari kelompok kecilnya itu, sebelum ditanya, ia sudah menjawab, "aku akan kembali menyusuri sungai untuk mencarinya."

Sherif itu bangun dari anak tangga rumah Hershel yang menjadi tempat duduknya, "Kita memiliki markas sekarang, kita bisa mencari dengan teroganisir."

 _Hell_ , tentu saja ia tidak lupa peternakan luas yang cukup aman dari mayat berjalan yang menjadi markas mereka sekarang. Oleh sebab itu, ia berkata, "Apa intinya dari obrolan ini?"

"Kau tidak berutang apapun pada kami."

Daryl mengerti maksud pria itu, ia tidak harus melakukan pencarian bila itu diluar kehendaknya. Faktanya, ia tidak merasa terpaksa sama sekali mencari gadis kecil yang tersesat di hutan seorang diri. Sesuai perangainya sebagai pria yang irit bicara, Daryl hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau pergi sendiri? Ada Glenn," usul Rick.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri." Laki-laki bernama akhir Dixon itu membetulkan letak _crossbow_ di bahu kanannya. "Aku akan kembali sebelum gelap," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh menit lamanya, sampailah Daryl di pembukaan hutan lainnya; padang rumput terhampar, dan sebuah rumah besar bercat hijau pucat dengan dinding kayu dan jendela berwarna cokelat yang tak kalah kusam terpampang.

Pintu kayu berderit saat ia membukanya. Dengan langkah perlahan dan posisi _crossbow_ yang siap melepaskan anak panah, Daryl menyusuri rumah itu. Tidak ada yang dapat ia temukan di rumah kosong itu, tidak mayat bodoh penggigit, tidak pula gadis berumur sepuluh tahun bernama Sophia yang menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah bantal di atas selimut yang terhampar di dalam lemari. Sialnya, hal itu tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan anak perempuan yang dicarinya.

 _Crossbow_ sudah tersampir santai di bahunya. Daryl keluar dari rumah itu kala hari sudah berada di penghujungnya. Matahari mulai tenggelam, ia tak dapat melanjutkan pencarian. Tanpa takut mengundang mayat hidup yang berusaha memakannya, ia berteriak lantang, "SOPHIA!"

Satu teriakan, dua teriakan, tetap, tak ada sahutan.

Dan ia kembali pulang ke peternakan.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Daryl melanjutkan pencarian. Ia mengambil rute yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, kini ia menyusuri sisi lain sungai. Setelah berjam-jam berjalan sendiri, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang ia kenal, benda yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan gadis kecil itu. Benda itu tergeletak di tepi sungai. Boneka milik Sophia.

Tanpa ragu Daryl menuruni tebing curam itu secara perlahan. Namun, ketidakmujuran tak dapat di tolak. Zona curam dan licin yang tak menguntungkan_dan jangan lupa akan faktor kesialan_itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Pria itu terpeleset, _crossbow_ -nya terlepas dari tangan. Beberapa kali ia berguling di atas bebatuan licin dengan keras dan meluncur dengan cepat sebelum tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Sungai dangkal yang berwarna kuning kecokelatan itu kini ternoda dengan warna merah sang pemanah.

Tragisnya, saat ia terjatuh, entah bagaimana caranya, salah satu anak panah yang berada di tempat khusus yang tersampir di bahunya berhasil menusuk sisi kiri punggung hingga tembus ke perut bagian depan. Tak ayal lagi, bunyi yang pria itu hasilkan saat terjatuh dan bau darah mengundang makhluk terkutuk pemakan daging yang tak diinginkan.

Bel makan malam telah dibunyikan.

Para mayat hidup yang kelaparan pun berdatangan.

Dan sang korban tak lagi memiliki perlawanan, Daryl pingsan di tepian sungai.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Daryl lihat adalah cahaya terang-benderang yang menyelinap dari sebuah jendela yang tertutup oleh pakaian. Kewaspadaan membuat ia ingin segera bangkit, tapi sengatan rasa sakit di bagian punggung dan pinggangnya membuat ia teringat akan luka yang dimiliki. Sebuah lirikan ke perban yang melilit tubuhnya membuat ia mengerang sambil memejamkan mata sesaat.

' _Fuck!'_

Tak mau mengindahkan rasa sakit yang mendera, Daryl bangkit tuk meneliti tempatnya berada. Setelah melongok keluar jendela kamarnya, ia mengetahui bahwa ia berada di salah satu kamar rumah yang dimasukinya kemarin.

Batinnya bertanya-tanya, siapa yang membawanya ke rumah ini? Ia ingat telah membunuh tiga _walker_ yang berusaha mengunyahnya ketika ia tak sadarkan diri di tepi sungai, mengiris satu daun telinga dari masing-masing makhluk itu dan menjadikan ketiga benda itu bandul dari kalung yang ia buat dari tali. Ia pun tak lupa bahwa ia telah berhasil memanjat_mati-matian_tebing terjal itu sendirian dan ia ingat berjalan di tengah hutan. Namun, yang tak ada di dalam ingatannya adalah bahwa ia berhasil mencapai perternakan tempat kelompoknya berada.

Mengesampingkan banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas, Daryl memfokuskan diri untuk mencari _crossbow_ dan pisau miliknya. Orang yang menolongnya cukup baik untuk menyelamatkannya tapi cukup pintar untuk memisahkan ia dengan senjata-senjatanya. Karena memang, di akhir zaman seperti sekarang, manusia yang masih hidup jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan sekawanan mayat yang berjalan.

Daryl menyisir ruangan itu, batinnya mengutuk sebab, tidak ada satu pun benda yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai senjata. Dengan itu, ia keluar kamar dan berniat mencari senjata miliknya di lantai atas.

Ia berjalan dengan teramat hati-hati, tapi tetap saja, lantai kayu itu berderak di bawah kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, Daryl keluar dari kamar kedua di lantai atas. Tak ada benda berguna yang ia temukan di ruang-ruang yang telah dimasukinya, hanya ada setumpuk pakaian berdebu, beberapa ponsel, dan dua cincin emas bermata berlian. Tidak ada satupun barang yang diambilnya. Pria itu berhenti sejenak di lorong, menatap satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Daryl untuk menimbang-nimbang, ia berjalan lurus ke kamar yang tertutup itu. Tiga detik ia berdiri di depan pintu, mendengarkan dengan saksama ada atau tidaknya suara yang berasal dari dalam sana. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar embusan napas lemah. Tidak ada erangan, berarti bukan _walker_. Tangan Daryl sudah menggenggam kenop pintu dan siap memutarnya saat sebuah suara feminin namun tegas menghentikan aksinya.

"Menjauhlah dari pintu itu atau kau akan menyesal!"

Daryl menoleh, hanya berjarak satu meter darinya, ujung panah runcing telah mengarah ke kepalanya. Anak panah itu sudah teramat siap melesat tepat ke dahinya dan menembus hingga ke bagian belakang tengkoraknya.

"Aku mencari senjataku."

"Senjatamu tidak ada di dalam sana."

"Kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Iya," jeda sesaat. Sang gadis misterius menurunkan busurnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau mau senjatamu? Ikuti aku." Kemudian ia menuruni anak tangga, dan Daryl pun mengekor di belakangnya.

Gadis Asia itu menuntunnya memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai bawah. Tak mau lengah, Daryl berdiri di ambang pintu, ia memperhatikan gadis itu berjongkok, sebelum menempelkan kedua tangan dan kaki di lantai untuk meraih sesuatu di kolong ranjang. Si bungsu Dixon itu memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di bagian lutut celana jeans hitamnya sebelum memberikan _crossbow_ dan pisau miliknya.

' _Setelah menolong, kini gadis itu memberikan senjata-senjataku begitu saja?'_ Ia tidak percaya ada perempuan naif seperti yang ada di hadapannya dapat bertahan hidup cukup lama di tengah dunia yang kacau-balau seperti saat itu.

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka, "Bila kau mencari _kalung_ itu, aku sudah membuangnya di tempat sampah," dengan gerakan kepala, ia menunjukkan arah yang disebutkan, "di dapur," imbuhnya.

Daryl meneliti sosok asing yang ada di depannya, bahkan hal remeh seperti bagaimana wajah gadis itu sedikit mengernyit ketika menyebutkan _kalung_ berbandul telinga _walker_ yang menjadi trofi pribadinya_pengingat bahwa ia telah menaklukkan kematian bahkan dengan kondisi lemah_tak luput dari penglihatannya. Dengan suara serak dan nada monoton, pria itu berkata, "Terima kasih." Gadis itu menatapnya, dan ia menambahkan, "Karena telah menolongku."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, mm ...," sadar bahwa mereka belum berkenalan secara layak, perempuan berambut hitam kelam itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, panggil saja Kagome."

Tidak seperti Glenn, laki-laki keturunan Korea yang telah bergabung dengan kelompoknya semenjak bencana itu dimulai, Daryl menangkap ada aksen yang tak dikenalnya saat gadis yang mengaku bernama Kagome itu melafalkan kalimat dalam bahasa ibunya. Daryl hanya mencatat hal itu dalam benak, meski dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang tak menjunjung tinggi budi pekerti, ia tetap mengerti untuk tidak mengeluarkan pernyataan bernada rasis kepada orang yang telah menolongnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak berpikir, apa semua orang Asia seperti Glenn dan gadis ini? Rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menolong orang yang tidak mereka kenal?

Meski sedikit enggan, pria yang ahli memanah itu pun meraih uluran Kagome dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Daryl," ucapnya pendek.

Gadis yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning pucat itu lagi-lagi membuka suara, dengan tulus ia berkata, "Maaf karena tadi aku mengarahkan panah padamu."

Sebagai jawaban, Daryl mengangkat bahu dan menyahut acuh tak acuh, "hampir semua temanku pernah menodongkan pistol ke arahku." Komentar itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan pria itu sama sekali tak menyangka reaksi yang ia dapat atas apa yang telah ia utarakan, gadis bernama Kagome itu tertawa kecil, tawanya renyah dan terkesan polos.

Suara tawa, jenis bunyi yang telah lama tak didengarnya semenjak manusia hidup menuju kepunahan.

"Maaf," kata Kagome setelah tawanya mereda, ia tersenyum kecil. "Bila itu kenyataan, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, hanya saja, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Meski tidak dengan pistol," _tapi dengan cakar tajam manusia setengah siluman dan semburan beracun seorang siluman besar Penguasa Wilayah Barat Jepang pada era perang._ "Sebelum menjadi sekutu, maksudku teman, kakak-beradik itu pernah ingin membunuhku. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu," _beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu._

Walau tidak berkomentar, sebagai tanda menyimak, Daryl mengangguk kecil lalu memperhatikan ke sekitar. Tiga detik kemudian ia bercerita, "kemarin siang aku menyisir tempat ini."

Menjawab pertanyaan yang terselubung di dalam kalimat pria yang baru dikenalnya itu, Kagome berucap, "Aku baru berada di sini sejak tadi malam. Sebelumnya, aku hanya berlindung di sebuah tempat di hutan, meski tidak dapat dikatakan nyaman, tapi itu cukup."

Daryl memotong racauan gadis itu, "Apa yang ada di atas sana?"

Kagome memandang lekat pria itu. Sebagai _miko_ , ia memang tidak dapat mendeteksi aura buruk bila ada niat jahat dari diri kawan barunya itu, tapi, tetap saja, hidup di tengah dunia yang penuh mara bahaya membuatnya harus selalu siaga. Belum sempat Kagome memberi sanggahan, pria itu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau sendirian?"

"Tadinya," jawabnya jujur. Kagome mengenali tanda tanya yang jelas tergurat di wajah pria itu, oleh karena itu, ia menjelaskan, "tiga hari yang lalu aku menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang tersesat di hutan."

Sontak wajahnya bertambah serius, Daryl mengulang dua kata itu, "Gadis kecil?"

"Iya."

Tidak banyak gadis kecil yang bertahan hidup di akhir zaman seperti itu, dan tidak ada kelompok yang selamat yang ia lihat di wilayah itu selain kelompoknya. Tidak ada kemungkinan, ia sangat yakin gadis kecil yang ditemukan Kagome adalah Sophia.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamar atas. Ia sedang tertidur, kau mengenalnya?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia lekas berlari menuju lantai atas. Degup jantungnya meningkat drastis, kepalanya seakan berdenyut keras. Dadanya terasa sempit oleh adrenalin. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu kala memutar kenop pintu. Daun pintu terbuka, dugaannya benar, yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang adalah, "Sophia!" Seru Daryl dengan lantang.

"Sophia," gema Kagome lirih. Ketika Daryl mendekati gadis kecil yang sudah tiga hari dicarinya itu, ia pun menjelaskan, "aku terlambat menolongnya." Pria itu menatapnya tepat di mata, menuntut keterangan lebih lanjut. "Aku berhasil melumpuhkan dua mayat yang menyerangnya, tapi tiba-tiba muncul satu lagi di belakangnya."

Kagome berdiri di sisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Daryl, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sophia dan memperlihatkan bahu kiri gadis kecil berambut pirang itu yang terbalut perban. Dengan suara berat dan sedikit tersendat, ia berucap, "salah satu dari mereka berhasil melukainya tapi, kurasa Sophia sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Melukainya?" Tanya Daryl dengan nada mendesak.

Paham tak ada gunanya berbohong, Kagome mengutarakan kebenaran, "makhluk itu menggigit bahunya."

Genggaman Daryl di busurnya kian menguat, ingin rasanya ia membunuh sesuatu saat itu.

Dalam satu embusan napas dan dengan tata bahasa seadanya, Kagome melisankan isi pikirannya, "Aku mengerti, sudah umum kita ketahui bahwa hanya dengan gigitan atau sekedar cakaran saja kau bisa berubah menjadi seperti mereka dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku hampir bekerja di _Center for Disease Control,_ meski dari tempat lain, kami ikut meneliti virus yang dinamakan _wildfire_ itu, dan yang sebenarnya adalah, virus itu telah ada di dalam tubuh kita. Tak peduli apapun penyebab kematiannya, kita akan berubah menjadi mereka, mayat hidup _."_

Hasrat membunuhnya belum jua pudar, gadis Asia itu malah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang hal paling bodoh yang pernah didengar olehnya.

Kagome menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "kedengarannya memang mustahil, tapi aku dapat menyelamatkannya, aku akan berusaha." _Tidak ada bedanya dengan miasma beracun milik Naraku, seharusnya virus itu akan dengan mudah aku murnikan. Itu sudah seharusnya, ya kan? Tapi, bagaimana jika ..._

Gadis yang pernah menjelajah waktu itu menggeleng kecil, berupaya untuk meyakinkan pria itu dan dirinya sendiri, ia menambahkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, "percayalah padaku, aku ingin menyembuhkan Sophia."

Daryl ingin meneriakkan penolakannya, mengumpat ketololan orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tapi ia pun tak berdaya menyangkal bahwa sebagian dirinya ingin mempercayai perkataan gadis itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin meyakini bahwa asa itu masih ada. Dan bila hal yang terburuk terjadi_persis seperti yang setiap hari terjadi_Sophia meninggal dan berubah menjadi _walker_ , maka, ia sendirilah yang akan meyakinkan senjatanya menembus tengkorak anak itu.

Daryl memutari sisi ranjang, kini ia berdiri di samping gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka perban di bahu anak perempuan Carol dan meneliti lukanya. Tak seperti yang pernah dilihatnya, biasanya, luka gigitan mayat hidup selalu mengalirkan darah, tak peduli sudah berapa lama. Akan tetapi, luka Sophia berbeda. Bekas gigitan itu memang masih ada, tapi luka itu terlihat menghitam, luka itu mulai mengering. Aneh, sangat aneh.

Gadis asing itu tidak hanya membual, setidaknya, ia berharap begitu. Tapi, sebuah kata meragukan yang hadir di tengah-tengah kalimat gadis itu membuat alisnya berkerut di tengah. "Apa maksudmu dengan _hampir_ berkerja di CDC?"

Seketika, nada Kagome berubah murung, "Ada sepuluh orang ilmuwan dari beberapa negara di Asia bergabung demi meneliti virus itu, masing-masing membawa serta asisten mereka, dan aku adalah asisten dari Profesor Igasaki- _san_ , kami berdua dari Jepang. Pesawat kami tiba di Atlanta sehari sebelum kota itu diledakkan oleh pemerintah." Ia menarik napas, dengan nada getir dan rasa bersalah yang meluap dalam dada, ia menyambung kisahnya, "sayangnya, bis khusus yang kami tumpangi tidak berhasil ke CDC. Dari dua puluh orang peneliti dan belasan tentara yang mengawal, hanya aku yang selamat."

Seakan tak peduli, dengan datar, pria itu mengabarkan, "tempat itu sudah rata dengan tanah sekarang." Mendengar berita tentang runtuhnya gedung Pusat Pengendalian dan Pencegahan Penyakit itu, pandangan Kagome sedikit tertunduk.

Daryl menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sophia yang terbaring. "Tidak ada demam," gumamnya.

Titik fokus Kagome kembali pada gadis kecil itu. "Aku bisa memurnikan lukanya, tapi dengan itu aku harus membuatnya tertidur. Masalahnya, dengan membuatnya tak sadar membuat Sophia dehidrasi dan kekurangan asupan nutrisi." Kini, seluruh perhatian Daryl tertuju pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Iris biru kelabu Kagome menatap biru milik Daryl dengan penuh harap, suaranya berat dengan penekanan, "Sophia membutuhkan infus secepat mungkin."

"Ambil barang-barangmu!" Perintah Daryl. "Kita akan ke peternakan tempat kelompokku berada sekarang. Di sana, Sophia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Tunggu!" Kagome bertutur, "aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan berusaha menyembuhkan Sophia, tapi, aku punya satu syarat."

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Katakan!"

Setelah _miko_ itu mengajukan syaratnya, pria itu mengangguk.

Kagome beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali lagi beberapa menit kemudian dengan _backpack_ kuning besarnya. Sebuah _long bow_ berwarna merah tersampir di bahu kanannya dan tempat penyimpanan anak panah berada di bahunya yang lain. Suaranya tegas saat mengumumkan, "Aku sudah siap."

Saat itu, tak ada kekhawatiran Daryl tentang apakah Rick dan anggota kelompok yang lain bersedia menerima kehadiran Kagome atau tidak karena yang terpenting adalah Sophia. Namun jika Rick, juga Hershel, sang pemilik peternakan, menolaknya, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Daryl yang sudah menggendong Sophia.

~KHxDD~

* * *

End notes: Episode pertama The Walking Dead Season 8 membangkitkan file yang sudah lama terkubur ini.

Btw, fic ini sebenarnya hanya sekadar one-shot, tapi, dengan banyaknya draft yang udah ditulis kemungkinan akan jadi seperti fic kumpulan OS kayak Fly High (IyxHaikyuu crossover). Yup, setiap chapter bisa saling berkaitan bisa juga tidak. Ada chapter yang khusus menceritakan Daryl dan ada juga bab khusus untuk Kagome pada awal zombie merajalela (ga janji kapan di-posting). Yang pasti fic ini berpusat pada Daryl juga Kagome dan berada di The Walking Dead universe. (Another) but, fic ini akan selalu berstatus complete.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^.


	2. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha nor The Walking Dead. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Series: IYxWalking Dead.

TnM's notes: Chapter ini bisa dibilang masih nyambung dengan chapter pertama (sedikit kilas balik ke masa lalu, awal Kagome berada di Georgia). So, enjoy it.

* * *

 **Then ...**

Kagome yang masih merasakan sakit kepala dan badan remuk karena _jet lag,_ tertegun sejenak di depan meja prasmanan restoran, ia memandangi keranjang rotan besar yang penuh beragam buah dengan pandangan kosong. Pada akhirnya, ia mencomot satu apel merah.

"Pagi!" Sapa seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. "Tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Kagome menjawab sapaan itu seraya menoleh, dan menatap professor muda berotak encer asal Korea Selatan yang berusaha mendekatinya sejak awal pertemuan. "Lumayan," jawabnya ragu sebelum ia balik bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Keduanya jalan bersandingan menuju meja panjang, tempat peneliti-peneliti lainnya berkumpul untuk sarapan.

"Tidak terlalu. Ranjang hotel ini terlalu besar untuk ditiduri seorang diri." Tak pelak, kalimatnya membuat Kagome mengangkat kedua alis.

Pria bernama Baek Seung Hi itu melemparkan sebuah senyum ramah nan memikat, kemudian ia berkata lagi dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih, "walau aku juga yakin akan terjaga sepanjang malam bila berbagi ranjang dengan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu."

Langkahnya terhenti, begitupun Seung Hi. Kagome sedikit memutar tubuh untuk menghadap pria itu. Tanpa merasa tersinggung, namun dengan nada tak percaya yang terkesan jenaka, ia bertanya, "Koreksi aku bila aku salah, apakah ... kau sedang merayuku?"

"Apa candaanku terdengar seperti rayuan bagimu?" Raut bingung dibuat-buatnya hanya bertahan sesaat sebelum kembali ke ekspresi normal. Wajah Seung Hi retak dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Senyum yang mengatakan; 'aku muda, tampan, mapan, pintar bergaul, memiliki otak cemerlang, dan jalan karier gemilang yang terbuka lebar, kau pasti akan takluk padaku.'

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku." Dengan jari, ia menyisir poninya ke belakang. "Kagome, kau adalah wanita cantik yang sangat patut untuk dirayu," sambung pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu dengan nada yang menggoda.

Disaat yang sama, berbagai pikiran tentang masa lalu melintas di kepala Kagome. Kini, ia adalah wanita dewasa yang pernah menjalin beberapa hubungan di luar dari setengah siluman yang ada di era feodal, ia bebas menerima atau mencintai siapapun. Akan tetapi, menjalin hubungan jarak jauh atau hubungan yang hanya semalam dengan rekan kerja, sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya.

"Bila kau serius," ulang Kagome. Setelah jeda dua detik, ia tersenyum manis. "Akan kupikirkan kembali tawaranmu," jawabnya yang tak mau menolak mentah-mentah demi alasan kesopanan.

"Mereka akan menjemput kita satu jam lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau keberatan bila aku duduk bersamamu selama perjalanan menuju CDC?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyahut, "kurasa Igasaki- _sensei_ tidak akan merasa keberatan."

"Apa itu, 'iya'?"

Sebagai tanggapan, Kagome tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus."

"Sampai nanti, Profesor Baek."

"Kumohon, panggil saja aku Seung Hi."

Senyum sang _miko_ melebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Seung Hi."

Dengan itu, keduanya kembali berjalan dan bergabung dengan kawan seprofesi mereka.

Setelah Kagome duduk di bangkunya, Professor Igasaki menunjuk ke arah Baek Seung Hi sekilas dengan gerakan kepala. "Sepertinya ada perbincangan yang cukup serius di sana."

"Tidak ada yang terlepas dari pengamatanmu, ya kan?" Nada Kagome bercanda.

"Hanya karena pengamatan yang seperti itulah aku berada di sini sekarang," intonasinya ringan. Meski pernah menyelamatkan ratusan ribu jiwa dari wabah, pria renta berotak brilian itu selalu merendah, itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Kagome kagum darinya.

Si sulung Higurashi tersenyum saat bertatap mata dengan Professor yang telah dikenalnya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Betapa banyak alasan lain yang membuat Kagome merasa nyaman untuk bekerja bersama dan berbagi sedikit hal tentang dirinya. "Apa tawaran tidur dapat dikatakan sebagai hal yang serius, _Sensei_?" tuturnya santai.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Igasaki lagi.

Sambil memotong _bacon_ yang ada di piringnya, tanpa merasa diinterogasi sama sekali, Kagome menjawab ringan, "aku bilang bahwa aku akan memikirkan lagi tawarannya."

Pria yang usianya sudah berkepala enam itu mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. "Aku terlalu tua untuk tidak mengerti bahwa kau menolaknya secara halus."

 _Miko_ itu tertawa kecil.

Lewat sudut mata, sang Profesor memperhatikan sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan untuk beberapa detik, lalu memandang asistennya, keriput-keriput di dahinya kian dalam kala bertutur, "Dari tampak luar, dia adalah pria idaman semua wanita."

Si sulung Higurashi tak menyangkal, "sepertinya begitu."

Pria tua itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sajian yang ada di piringnya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Seakan berbicara kepada diri sendiri, ia bergumam, "Kau masih penuh kejutan meski aku sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, Kagome."

Gadis yang memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam sains setelah kepulangannya dari perjalanan menerobos waktu ke masa lalu itu hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah sarapannya. Kagome menyahut riang, "aku harap aku masih dapat mengejutkanmu beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Terkadang, mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu terasa lebih sukar bila dibandingkan dengan menemukan sebuah anti-virus." Igasaki menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "hingga detik ini, aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau membawa benda _itu_."

"Kau tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana aku menggunakannya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih tertarik pada alasan 'mengapa' kau membawanya."

Mengingat busur berwarna merah yang berasal dari Gunung Azusa, sudut-sudut bibir Kagome tertarik ke atas. "Anggap saja itu jimat yang kudapatkan ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun."

"Apa tidak ada jimat yang lebih kecil? Yang lebih praktis untuk dibawa berpergian?" Intonasi pria itu penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir menjadikan benda sebesar itu sebagai jimat. Namun, seorang teman menyuruhku membawa busur itu selagi menghadapi ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah. Itu untuk kebaikanku, katanya." Senyum sendu terpatri di wajah manis sang _shikon miko_. "Karena sekarang aku sudah tak dapat menemuinya lagi aku, aku ... " rangkaian kata penutup kalimat bagai tercekat di tenggorokannya

"Aku mengerti." Potong Igasaki cepat-cepat demi membebaskan asistennya itu dari kemurungan. Layaknya afeksi seorang ayah terhadap anaknya, ia mengusap lembut punggung Kagome sejenak.

Kagome mengerjap beberapa kali, mengusir kubangan cairan di safir biru kelabunya. Seraya memandang pria bijak yang kini masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang ia kasihi, gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum walau bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar lama kembali berjejalan di dalam dada. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia mengutarakan rasa syukurnya, "Terima kasih, Igasaki- _sensei."_

Ribuan hari memang telah terlewati tapi, tetap saja, hatinya masih terbenam air mata hanya dengan mengenang mereka yang tertinggal di masa silam. Tapi sekarang berbeda, itu yang Kagome yakini. Dunia yang ia tinggali tak lagi dipenuhi oleh monster pemakan manusia, atau makhluk yang haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang rela menjadikan ribuan manusia sebagai tumbal. Takkan ada lagi perpisahan mengenaskan, tak ada takdir yang tragis, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, lagi-lagi ia salah. Para Kami memiliki rencana tersendiri untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Sempurna ingin duduk denganku nanti, apa kau tidak-" kalimat Kagome terpotong oleh pekik seorang pelayan.

Disusul meja dan kursi yang berjatuhan, secara otomatis, semua kepala di ruang makan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Hampir seluruh yang hadir dengan sigap berdiri dan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi: Seorang koki tergeletak di lantai berkarpet merah, pria tambun itu menggeliat sambil terus memegangi lehernya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

Mimpi paling kelam itu pun menghampiri Kagome.

Keadaan berbalik lebih cepat dari pergantian siang ke malam. Beberapa pelayan berwajah pucat dengan baju yang ternoda darah mulai menyerang semua yang bernyawa dengan membabi-buta. Layaknya sambaran kilat, teror hadir dalam sekejap mata. Semua berlangsung singkat, dalam satu tarikan napas, belasan jiwa terhempas dari raganya.

Apa yang terjadi jauh, teramat, sangat, jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dikatakan Pemerintah kepada mereka. Tak sampai sehari sejak kedatangan ia dan yang lainnya, keadaan yang kacau-balau menjadi kian parah. Hanya ada kerusuhan juga kepanikan tak bertepi kala mereka yang mati bangkit kembali dan menjadi predator mematikan yang mulai menguasai bumi.

Kata tunggal yang dapat menjelaskan dengan adil apa yang terjadi di Atlanta dan mungkin di seluruh dunia adalah: Neraka.

Beruntungnya, penjemput tiba lebih awal. Satu pasukan tentara hadir di tengah-tengah keributan, memberi waktu untuk mengambil barang-barang pribadi paling penting sebelum mengungsikan para peneliti ke sebuah bus, dan warga sipil ke bus yang lainnya. Perjalanan menuju gedung CDC hanya diisi oleh keheningan yang mencekam. Semua kepala tertunduk, mulut-mulut terkunci, karena hampir di sepanjang jalan jeritan menggema dari berbagai penjuru. Cairan merah kehidupan yang berharga telah tumpah-ruah di mana-mana. Erangan dan desisan _animalistic_ seakan terdengar di semua tempat, tak ada sudut yang aman di kota, jalan, maupun ruang. Suasana penuh tawa beberapa puluh menit lalu lantas terlupakan. Pilu merasuk ke benak mereka yang masih berjiwa, sebab, sejauh mata memandang, hanya kengerianlah yang terhampar.

Tidak ada pilihan selain pergi saat itu juga demi menghindari keramaian mayat pemangsa. Celakanya, kesialan tak henti merundung mereka. Karena terlalu banyak menabrak mayat hidup, mesin bus mereka tersumbat gumpalan-gumpalan daging. Kendaraan itu terhenti di sebuah jalan panjang yang diapit dua hutan.

Musibah pun berlanjut. Gerombolan makhluk bengis itu berdatangan dari balik pepohonan, para tentara yang melawan segenap jiwa pun gugur saat sambaran peluru mereka hanya melumpuhkan sebagian. Geraman yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri itu hanya reda sesaat. Dengan biadab, para makhluk itu mengunyah dengan lahap daging mereka yang tumbang hidup-hidup.

Pasukan pelindung telah tercecer, dan kini, gerombolan makhluk penggigit itu mengincar mereka yang tersisa. Puluhan pasang mata tanpa jiwa itu mendelik ke arah puluhan peneliti yang syok. Dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih, para mayat kian mendekat. Tangan-tangan kelabu itu berusaha menggapai jendela di satu sisi bus yang mereka tumpangi. Secara refleks, para penumpang bergerak mundur.

Sialnya, tak ada dari kedua puluh jiwa itu yang menyadari bahwa satu mahluk berusaha memasuki salah satu jendela yang terbuka di sisi bus yang lainnya, kedua tangan dan kepalanya sudah melewati celah kecil itu, rahangnya membuka dan menutup dengan kencang beberapa kali, tak sabar untuk mencicipi hidangan yang terjebak dalam rangka besi. Ketika para peneliti itu bergerak mundur, salah satu Profesor berhasil ditangkap oleh mayat hidup. Dan di saat itulah, setelah sekian lamanya, Kagome merasa kengerian dan ketakutan yang sangat hebat menyelimuti setiap sel-sel di dirinya.

Peneliti malang yang pertama kali menjadi korban adalah Baek Seung Hi. Delapan orang berusaha menarik kedua lengan pria bersurai cokelat itu, tapi makhluk terkutuk itu mencengkram leher korbannya kuat-kuat dan mulai menggigit. Percikan darah dari nadi yang terputus menyembur deras. Dengan bau darah yang kian menyeruak, tindak-tanduk para makhluk itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kaca lain di sekitar peneliti Korea itu pecah. Tak lama, tangan-tangan kumal lain ikut menjamah tubuh sang Profesor. Para manusia yang berusaha menolong pun semakin mengerahkan tenaga. Kepala dan bagian atas badan Seung Hi semakin tertarik ke belakang, dan kedua lengannya terus ditarik ke dalam bus.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, di antara dua upaya yang berlawanan, kedua lengan peneliti muda itu putus.

Kagome menyaksikan adegan horor itu di baris terdepan; Satu tangan jatuh di dekat kakinya. Kala ia mengangkat kepala, yang ia lihat adalah warna merah yang merembes dengan cepat di lengan jas putih Seung Hi. Leher pria supel itu terkoyak. Ia melihat setiap detik kala kedua mata yang terbelalak milik pria itu dicongkel oleh tangan berwarna abu-abu. Jari-jari kelabu lain menelusup ke rongga merah yang kini kosong, jemari itu menusuk, tenggelam, dalam, dan kian dalam. Kemudian, bunyi keretak paling mengerikan yang ada di hidupnya terdengar saat tengkorak kepala pria yang pernah merayunya itu terbuka, dan isi kepala lunak berwarna merah muda milik pria jenius itu pun terpampang. Tak sampai sedetik, otak itu sudah berpindah dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam mulut salah satu makhluk rakus itu.

Di antara teriakan panik yang bersahut-sahutan, erangan mengerikan yang ada kian berlipat ganda. Kagome berdiri, masih mematung di tempat, semua yang ada di sekelilingnya bagai terjadi dalam gerakan lambat; Salah satu peneliti menembakkan pistol secara acak ke arah mayat hidup yang sibuk melahap Seung Hi. Sedangkan, yang lain berusaha menghentikannya karena menganggap itu percuma. Sialnya, tembakan itu malah menghancurkan kaca pintu masuk bus dan melukai salah satu peneliti.

Dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit, Profesor Igasaki memegang perut bagian kirinya. Sontak, Kagome kembali terhempas dari kebekuannya.

Disaat yang sama, para mayat hidup menyerbu masuk dari pintu bus yang kacanya hancur. Tanpa ragu, Kagome mendekati seniornya yang tak sadarkan diri. _Miko_ itu lantas menyalurkan _reiki_ -nya, membentuk kubah tak kasat mata yang menyelimuti tubuhnya selagi menyeret sang Profesor ke salah satu bangku penumpang di tengah-tengah bus. Sekuat hati berulang kali ia berdoa pada semua Kami di Takamagahara agar ide yang tiba-tiba tercetus itu bisa berhasil, agar para mayat hidup tak menyadari keberadaannya, agar mereka bisa selamat, agar ia bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk itu.

Dan, rencananya berhasil. Makhluk mengerikan itu tak dapat melihat dan mengendus keberadaannya. Mereka melewatinya begitu saja. Akan tetapi, dia belum bisa bernapas lega. Sekelompok peneliti yang tersudut, bergerak mundur ke arah belakang bus, menjauh dari Igasaki dan dirinya. Mereka masih berada dalam bahaya!

Sambil terus menekan luka agar pria malang itu tidak meninggal karena kehabisan darah, Kagome berteriak lantang, "Jangan ada yang lari! Tetaplah bersamaku! Kalian aman bila berada didekatku!"

Acuhan itu tak lantas di hiraukan. Beberapa hanya melemparkan tatapan tak percaya, dan beberapa lainnya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari para mayat hidup yang mendekat. Di antara kengerian, terkadang akal menjadi tumpul, bahkan untuk mereka yang bergelar 'MD'.

Para mayat pemangsa telah sampai ke bagian belakang bus. Satu jeritan melengking memenuhi indra pendengaran. Meski ingin, ia tak dapat melepaskan tekanan di perut Igasaki begitu saja. Dilema mendera Kagome, ia harus memilih, menyelamatkan sang _sensei_ yang sudah ia anggap ayah sendiri atau belasan jiwa lainnya.

Tak ingin memilih, dengan suara yang parau oleh adrenalin, Kagome memerintah dengan lantang, "Mereka tak dapat melihat kalian bila berada di dekatku! Kumohon!"

Teriakan menyayat hati menyusul. Setelah sebagian besar sudah menjadi korban, barulah beberapa menyadari bahwa imbauan Kagome benar adanya.

Namun, sayangnya, kesadaran itu sudah sangat terlambat. Mereka yang tak lagi dapat berkutik tentu saja segera menjadi bagian dari jamuan besar.

Ia memejamkan mata, tapi tak dapat mengusir kekejaman yang terbayang di imajinasinya. Ia tak mampu menghalau suara-suara keji yang mengalun; bunyi daging terkoyak, suara darah yang memancar, tulang berkeretak, isi perut berhamburan, dan mulut yang sibuk melahap. Semua itu berlangsung bukan dalam hitungan detik maupun menit, tapi dalam hitungan jam.

Satu-persatu, teman seperjalanannya menemui ajal.

Pada akhirnya, tak satupun kolega yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Tak ada lagi kembang-kempis tipis di dada sang Profesor, tidak ada denyut lemah di urat nadi. Dengan perlahan, Kagome mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas segumpal usus yang menyembul dari luka tembak di perut pria itu. Untuk sejenak, ia bersandar di samping jasad pembimbingnya. Tinggalah ia sendiri.

Untuk yang kedua kali, itu terjadi. Persis seperti yang berlaku di era feodal, monster merajalela, pembunuhan massal membuahkan kematian yang sia-sia. Dan lagi-lagi, tinggalah ia sendiri. Meski luput dari maut dan berhasil mengalahkan sang musuh sejati, tak ada yang dapat ia rayakan. Menjadi korban hidup yang harus merana sampai penghujung usia, menahan beban mental tak terkira, dan terbelenggu oleh duka karena kehilangan sahabat, keluarga, serta kekasih yang ia cinta hanyalah bentuk lain siksaan.

Samar-samar, dari bagian belakang kendaraan, geraman halus terdengar, dan Kagome bergeming dalam lara.

Harapan miliknya sejak yang dicinta di masa lampau tak lagi terjamah bukanlah bahagia selamanya, melainkan, hanya sebuah kenormalan, tidak lebih. Tapi kini, mimpi-mimpinya itu telah mati. Asa terbesarnya telah musnah oleh lelucon menyimpang mereka yang dipanggil _Kami-sama_.

Betapa melelahkan. Penat baginya untuk terus berjuang. Ingin rasanya ia pasrah dan bergabung dengan mereka yang menemui sang Dewa Kematian.

Bertentangan dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, naluri paling dasar untuk terus bertahan hidup tak membiarkannya menyerah begitu saja. Sekonyong-konyong, Kagome bangkit kala ia mendengar erangan persis di sisinya. Pria yang mati-matian ia lindungi kini telah menjadi salah satu dari makhluk terkutuk itu. Tanpa dibayangi oleh satu iota keraguan pun, ia bergerak cepat ke tempat barang-barangnya tergeletak. Ketika mayat Igasaki kembali berdiri di atas dua kaki, ia telah siap melesatkan senjata_yang selama ini hanya menjadi jimatnya_tepat ke kepala sang _sensei_.

Tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama, anak panah lain sudah terpasang di busurnya yang terentang, siap menghujam para kolega yang telah bangkit dari kematian.

.

Garis nasib memang sebuah misteri, itulah yang ia pahami sejak remaja. Walaupun begitu, satu hal yang ia ketahui, ia mengerti benar bahwa ia tidak memiliki opsi selain terus menyeret kaki mengikuti detik waktu yang belum berhenti.

Tidak peduli peradaban manusia yang mengalami keruntuhan.

Tak hirau akan dunia yang berada di ambang kiamat.

Tanpa bertanya mengapa, ia 'kan terus melangkah menjalani kehidupan.

~KHxDD~

* * *

End notes: For all reader, terlebih untuk yang nyempetin sedikit waktu untuk ninggalin review, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
